


Isang Zumba Ka Lang

by kaichocosoo



Series: Tagalog Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Ayaw talaga ni Kyungsoo na pinagpapawisan. Buti na lang bwiset ng buhay nya si Baekhyun.





	Isang Zumba Ka Lang

**Author's Note:**

> So ayun. Eto po ang kauna-unahang attempt ko na gumawa ng tagalog fic. Ahuhuhu. Hindi ko alam kung okay ba sya o panget pero sana hindi? ^^

“Baekhyun Byun, bwiset ka talaga sa buhay ko,” inis na ingit ni Kyungsoo. Ang pinaka ayaw sa lahat ni Kyungsoo ay aang magpawis. Malagkit sa pakiramdam at hindi talaga kumporatable. Kaya nga never syang sumali sa kahit anong bagay na magpapapawis sa kanya simula pa nung bata sya. At ngayon na dalawampu’t anim na taon na syang buhay sa mundong unfair, wala syang balak na baguhin yun.

Until Baekhyun Byun, that is.

Kung hindi dahil dun sa officemate nyang epal, tulog pa sana si Kyungsoo ngayong Sabado ng umaga. Pero hindi. Ayun nga at gising na sya dahil sa walang tigil na paggising sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Malapit na talaga syang lumipat ng apartment. Konti na lang.

(Ilang beses na rin nyang sinabi yan pero loyal sya sa kaibigan, kahit malaking peste pa yun sa buhay nya.)

“Kyungsoo, ‘lika na! Yung unang session magsisimula ng 6! Sayang dapat matapos natin yung 2 hours para sa balik alindog project natin!”

At dahil nga wala din namang magagawa si Kyungsoo, padabog syang bumaba sa kama nya at tumungo sa closet nya para magpalit.

 

Buti na lang at walang traffic kaya naman 15 minutes lang ang byahe ng magkaibigan papuntang Quezon Memorial Circle. Tahimik na nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa kanta ng paborito nyang grupo habang ang kaibigan nya (Baekhyun) at ang kasintahan nitong appointed driver for the day nila (Chanyeol) ay naghahagikgikan dun sa may unahan.

Sanay naman na sya at dahil maikli lang ang byahe, parang kumurap lang din sya at nandun na sila sa lugar ng kamatayan nya.

Syempre OA lang talaga si Kyungsoo pero ayaw nya nga kasing magpawis!

“Bwiset ka talaga Baekhyun Bwiset Byun,” angal nanaman nya pagkababa ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Natawa ang nobyo ng kaibigan pero hindi nya alam kung dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend nya o dahil sa padausdos nyang pagbaba sa sasakyan. Bakit kasi pang matangkad yung bwiset na MUX? Feeling ni Kyungsoo, dun pa lang masamang pangitain na para sa araw na yun.

Tinapik sya nang may pagkalakas ni Baekhyun at tumawa. “Ang dami mong kuda. Pag ikaw nakahanap ng jowa dito, ililibre mo ako ng lunch ng tatlong buwan.”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo sa pagdududa. “Teka, sabi mo exercise pinunta natin dito? Bakit love life ko nanaman inaano mo?”

“Multitasking, Soo,” ngumiti ang kaibigan nya, halatang nangaasar lang. “Multitasking.”

 

Nakarating sila Kyungsoo dun sa may fountain sa gitna ng parke. Naghanap ng magandang pwesto si Chanyeol kung san sila pwede mag-warm up. Mahirap na daw baka sumakit ang katawan ng boyfriend nya. At syempre si Kyungsoo na din na walang bahid ng kahit anong exercise sa tanang buhay nya.

Nagtungo sila dun sa parang stage dahil wala pa masyadong tao. Nilapag muna nila ang mga dalang tubig at face towels na bitbit. Nagsimula na si Chanyeol sa routine ng pagbabanat ng mga tulog nilang muscles. Mukhang nageenjoy ang magnobyo habang si Kyungsoo ay pagod na. Paano na lang ung nakaambang halos dalawang oras na zumba.

Tama. Ang talagang pinunta nila sa QMC ay ang libreng pa-Zumba. Kesa naman daw magbayad sila ng mahal para sa gym kung may libre naman, ani Baekhyun nung una nyang inopen ang topic kay Kyungsoo.

Ilang parang walang katapusan na minuto ang lumipas, okay na daw sabi ni Chanyeol. Ready na daw sila para sa totoong pagpapapawis. Excited na naglakad ang magnobyo na magkahawak ang kamay habang si Kyungsoo gusto na lang humilata. Warm up pa lang ubos na yung energy nya.

Pero dahil hindi sya pamilyar sa lugar, sumunod sya ng may mabibigat na paa papunta dun sa lugar kung sa may nagsasayawan na.

 

Laking saya ni Kyungsoo nang lagpasan nila ang malaking grupo na nasa tapat lang nila. Masyadong lantad sa madlang people ang lugar na yun. Mahiyain siya kaya naman mas maganda sa kanya na magmukhang losyang sa mas konting tao ang makakakita sa kanya. Kung pwede lang talagang tumakas sa nagbabadyang paghihirap nya. Since andun na din naman sya at gumising ng maaga, paninindigan na lang nya.

At least itong araw lang. Hohohoho.

Napadpad sila sa isang medyo tagong lugar. Madaming puno at mga halaman sa paligid pero sa gitna ay may maliit na entablado at may mga mangilan-ngilan na sumasayaw na. Sumunod lang si Kyungsoo kila Baekhyun at siguro patatawarin na nya ang kaibigan dahil dun sila pumwesto sa may likuran, medyo malayo sa mga instructor pero kita pa din naman nila.

Medyo matagal bago nya napansin na ang crowd na kasama nila sa zumba ay puro mga momshie to mamita ang age. May ilang mga kalalakihan din naman pero pupusta si Kyungsoo na sila ang pinakabata doon. Kahit yung mga kanta, remix ng mga kanta nung 80s pa. Estudyante Blues remix ang kanta na naabutan nila at dun nalaman ni Kyungsoo kung bakit sila medyo tago dun sa likuran.

Si Chanyeol, tambay ng gym, borta lord at mala higante sa laki ay napaka... clumsy sumayaw. Kaya din pala medyo lumayo si Baekhyun sa kanya. Sa haba ng mga biyas nya at sa gaslaw ng mga galaw nya, makaka-knock out sya panigurado. Pero kahit na ganun, kitang-kita na nageenjoy sya sa pagsunod sa bawat indak ng mga instructor dun sa stage. At kita din sa mata ni Baekhyun ang pagkatuwa at aliw sa boyfriend nyang malaki ang ngiti nung muntik nya masapak ang sarili nya.

Hayyy. Sana all.

 

Sa totoo lang, nageenjoy din si Kyungsoo. Hindi nya alam na masaya din pala mag-zumba. Simple lang yung steps, madaling sundan kaya hindi nakakapagod. Halos hindi nya namalayan na tagaktak na ang pawis nya kasi… masaya. Hindi na din siguro masama na gawin nila to ni Baekhyun weekly. Matagal na din kasi syang inuudyok ng magulang nya na kahit papaano ay magpapawis. Para din daw yun sa kalusugan nya.

Kaya naman he made up his mind na ipush na tong weekly free zumba. Matatahimik na din sya dahil hindi na sya kukulit-kulitin pa ni Byun. Madami din namang pros tong pagzzumba so why not?

Gaya na lang ng tumabi kay Kyungsoo sa kalagitnaan ng pagsayaw nila sa saliw ng Material Girl. Muntik na rin masapak ni Kyungsoo ang sarili nung napatingin sya sa katabi. Hindi man sya kasing borta ni borta lord Chanyeol, malalaki din ang mga braso nito, malapad ang likod, matangkad at moreno.

Tall, dark and handsome. 100%. Pak na pak.

“Uh, hi?” bati sa kanya ni TDH. Ang ganda din ng ngiti, juskoloardt. Narealize ni Kyungsoo na kaya sya kinausap ni kuya dahil huminto na sya sa pagsayaw at tumitig na lang sa kanya. Nakakahiya man pero at least nalaman nya na friendly si kuya TDH.

“Hi,” bati din nya bago binalik ang atensyon sa instructors sa harap. Pero kahit ganun, ginamit ni Kyungsoo ang ninja skills nya at paulit-ulit na patagong sinusulyapan si kuya TDH. Halos madapa sya sa sariling mga paa nang makita na magaling sumayaw si kuya TDH. Halatang halata sa bawat galaw nya, mas magaling pa sya kesa sa mga sinusundan nila.

May kakaibang hagod ang bawat angat ng kamay, pagpadyak ng paa at paggiling ni kuya. Gusto na lang maiyak ni Kyungsoo dahil ginagawa nya ang mismong sinabi ni Baekhyun nung pagdating palang nila.

Multitasking.

Nang matapos ang Material Girl, wala ng sumunod na kanta. Mukhang break time dahil halos lahat ay kinuha ang mga dalang inumin at nagpunas ng kanilang pawis. Gumaya na lang si Kyungsoo para hindi magmukhang tanga kay kuya TDH na magaling sumayaw.

Pero mukhang huli na kasi nahuli nanaman sya ni kuya TDH na mahaling sumayaw na nakatingin sa kanya. Biglang tingin sya sa direksyon kung san nya huling nakita si Baekhyun pero mukhang hindi pa tapos ang kalbaryo nya dahil nakangisi na ito sa kanya, siguradong nakita nya kung paano maglaway (metaphorically) si Kyungsoo sa tumabi sa kanya.

“Ngayon lang kita nakita dito ah,” sabi ni kuya TDH. Ayaw magassume ni Kyungsoo kaya tumingin-tingin muna sya sa paligid, baka kasi hindi naman sya kausap. Pahiya number 3 na yun, quota na sya.

At dahil mukhang safe naman na to assume na sya ang kausap ni kuya, sumagot na si Kyungsoo, “Oo. Sinama lang ako ng kaibigan ko dito.”

“Sabi ko na nga ba eh. Wala pang napadpad na cute dito, ngayon pa lang,” sabay kindat si kuya TDH. Mukhang mamumulubi si Kyungsoo ng tatlong buwan sa takbo ng mga pangyayari.

Pula na ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahil sa medyo pagkapagod. Sana hindi na masyado nadagdagan pa dahil sa sinabi ni kuya. “Parang hindi naman,” mahina nyang sagot. Sana lang hindi sya tunog pabebe kundi sasakalin nya sarili nya.

Natawa si kuya. “Puro kaya mommies at lolas ang mga andito. Kaya naman hindi mahirap mapansin ang someone cute like you.”

Ayaw ni Kyungsoo sa conyo kasi ang arte pwede namang magsalita nga maayos pero biased na sya. Wala na syang pake if kuya wants to speak conyo sa kanya. Maybe hindi din naman bad, like…

“Hoy, Jongin! Tara na!”

Si kuya JONGIN lumingon dun sa isa pang matangkad pero mukhang masungit na tumawag sa kanya. Si JONGIN lumingon ulit sa kanya, napakamot sa batok at ngumiti ng nahihiya. “Sorry, I’ll go ahead. Tawag na ako ng kasama ko.”

“Sige lang. Andyan lang din naman mga kasama ko,” pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo ngumuso dahil sa pagkadismaya. Hindi sya sigurado kung magkakausap pa sila ulit ni JONGIN pero hindi nya kaya hingin ang number nito. Ayaw nya mapahiya kung hindi naman pala talaga interesado si Jongin sa kanya, nangaasar lang pala o napagtripan lang sya.

“Pupunta ka ba ulit dito? For zumba?”

Ay. Mukhang interesado. “Siguro? Baka next week na ulit. Work kasi,” try na din ni Kyungsoo magpaka conyo, baka sakali lang naman.

Ngumiti ng malaki si Jongin. “See you next week, then…?”

Maganda na nga ata ang kinabukasan ni Kyungsoo. Yung wallet nya baka hindi pero whatever.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo Do.”

“Jongin! Tama na lande! Tagal mo boi!”

Nagkamot ulit ng ulo si Jongin. Ang cute nya lang. Pogi pogi tapos ganyan. Bet na bet talaga sya ni Kyungsoo, yung mukhang hard and strong pero may softie side? Wowza.

“Bye, Kyungsoo. Sabay ka ulit ah?”

“Ha?” pero bago pa makasagot si Kyungsoo, umalis na si Jongin at sumunod kay kuyang masungit. Sayang talaga. Pero next week… baka next week mas magkakausap na sila.

“Hoy, Kyungsoo! Yung lunch ko ah, wag mo kakalimutan,” akbay ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Gusto mang nyang umalma, mas gusto naman nya ang prospect na potential boyfriend nya si Jongin.

Nagsimula na ulit ang kanta pero remix ng My Boo na ang tumugtog. Baka nga modern songs na sa second half ng zumba session. Dahil sa fascination nya kay Jongin, nakalimutan na nyang uminom ng tubig kaya naman hinayaan nya muna na magsimula ang iba habang lumalagok sya. Sobrang uhaw pala nya both sa tubig at dun sa isa sa mga bagong instructor na andun sa stage. May giling agad yung steps at may paflex pa.

Buti na lang hindi nya nabuga ung iniinom nya.

At dahil dun, sigurado na ang attendance ni Kyungsoo sa zumba sessions ni total hottie, TDH at nakakauhaw na si Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayun. Sana hindi po flop. Pasensya na kung flop nga ahuhuhu. I did my best lol. Anyway, follow nyo ako sa twitter, @kaichocosoo. Kung gusto nyo lang naman. ^^


End file.
